The asymmetrical light distribution luminaires are applied to various different fields, such as museum, trade fair stands, exhibitions, sales areas and promotional areas. Such luminaires are particularly for illuminating contents or articles exhibited but will not illuminate other areas, so that viewers can observe details of the exhibited contents or articles clearly. T5 fluorescent lamps are often used as a linear light source in current asymmetrical light distribution luminaires. Light from the T5 fluorescent lamp is offset to a predetermined direction via wallwasher reflectors fixed on the wall.
However, with the increased requirements on illumination and the enhanced consciousness of environmental protection and energy saving, people are willing to use the LED luminaires more and more as the light source, because the LED luminaires have a long service lifetime, a high light-emitting efficiency and low power consumption. But in the asymmetrical light distribution luminaires, when the linear light source made by the LED luminaire as the light source, the existing wallwasher reflectors can hardly create the asymmetrical light distribution effect produced by the common asymmetrical light distribution luminaires.